Our love forever in the stars
by Soulshadowhunterdemigod
Summary: In ancient Greece two love struck teens one a slave and the other a princess battle in an on going battle of life. Join them as they battle To keep their home safe as well as their love alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys we had to do this myth for English so I decided to give this ,yah a Percy Jackson twist in a sense. I hope you guys enjoy this and it's my first fanfic so go easy on me please thank you.**

Chapter 1

Long ago in ancient Greece there were two rival princes who were both fighting for the same princess. Piper was the daughter of Aphrodite and by far the most beautiful and persuasive woman in the land besides Aphrodite of course.

She had never wanted to get married to either of the princes,who she might add we're extremely good looking. Perseus or Percy with his obsidian black hair and sparkling ocean green eyes was by no doubt a son of Poseidon and heir to the throne of Atlantis and then there was Nicholas who preferred to be called nick. He had dark brown with slight curls , light grey eyes and had extremely pale skin but with all his mysteriousness it was clear he was a son of hades.

Unfortunately Piper didn't care about all that for she hand had her eyes on a certain slave of her fathers. Jason was the son of Zeus with his cropped blonde hair and gorgeous sky blue eyes, he was the apple of her eyes even though he was a slave. They were best friends and would always just look at the stars and just pretend tone normal.

One night while stargazing The silence between them was broken when Piper said

" Jason how did you get that little scar above your lip?"

The minute **she had asked that question she felt Jason freeze. Piper knew about Jason's past with his abusive family before he came to Athens and she didn't blaming for feeling the way he did about it.**

**" I got cut on my lip with a knife the night I ran away." **

**" Oh" was her only reply.**

**" Pipes" it was Jason who broke the silence this time.**

**" Yes?"**

**" Will you ever consider marrying me?"**

**Alright guys that's my first chapter. Just by the way Nicholas is supposed to be nico but when I called him income teacher said it didn't sound right so now he is Nicholas aka nick sorry if I didn't get his appearance right I sort of forgot how he looked. Oops. Please review. **

**Until next chapter SoulShadowHunterDemigod out. **

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jason p.o.v

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 and thank you all for the reviews especially to childofrighteousness and my two best friends Charne and Xe'nedra who supported me sort of. Enjoy guys and please review.**

" Will you ever consider marrying me?"

Oh holy Zeus strike me down with your lightning bolt. I had just mentally face palmed.

'Why did I just say that?' was all that was going through my head. I guess I just got so caught up in the moment I forgot I was still with Piper and the fact that two very handsome and wealthy princes were asking and or dueling for her hand wasn't helping the fact.

Alright I think it would be better if you knew more about me. Okay um let's see before I came here I lived in troy with my extremely wealthy family and was known as the prince of troy. But having a life like that can have its downs like having an abusive and cruel family Instead of a family like Pipers who were nice and caring even towards me.

When I ran away at the age of 10 I had completely cut off all connections with anything and everything. I didn't talk to anyone and just kept to myself. I had changed my past saying that i was a slave and ran away because they didn't treat me right and were very unfair.

But the minute I saw Piper daughter of the king of I instantly knew I had fallen in love with her and when we first became friends I was over the moon but I still didn't talk to her in fear she would stop being my friend but eventually I succumbed into her never ending persuasion and confined into her my deepest darkest secrets and now here we are, me waiting for her to laugh at me and crush my dreams and hopes in her hands. Okay wait maybe I'm being a bit delusional Piper won't do that she's too sweet. She'll most probably just let me down lightly and be my friend out of guilt however what happened next was not what I expected.

Alrighty well that's my second chapter. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think but for now SoulShadowHunterDemigod out

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with my third chappie. Hope you guys like it and I'm soooooo SORRY I haven't updated in like 6 days wow it almost 1 week didn't think it was that long but in my defense (haha ya I'm in a court) this week has been extremely busy with all the tests the teachers thought they'd give us(kill me now) but enough of my problems here's the chapter:) :).**

Chapter 3

Pipers p.o.v

Oh Aphrodite I think I've just gone into shock or maybe I'm just hallucinating. I mean seriously why would THE JASON ask me boring ole' spoilt Piper to marry HIM. It just makes no sense.

Even though I doubted everything and I do mean EVERYTHING I couldn't help the little squeal of delight that came out my mouth.  
"Oh holy aphrodite yes, yes, yes absolutely a thousand times yes!" I all but screamedm  
"Are you serious. You know you don't have to right?" He replied quickly and me being well me couldn't help but tease him a little bit.  
"Oh I see the groom to be has cold feet now doesn't he. Is my little Jason-Poo scared?"  
"Me pssht no way in Hades." Was his arrogant and manly reply.  
"Oops I think I might just have hurt your poor little ego. Oh what ever shall I do now?" I said just a smitch too dramatically.  
"HaHaHa," he said sarcastically, "but seriously are you sure you want to marry me and not one of those two wealth princes?" He said all that so seriously except 'princes' which he added a bit too much venom too but oh well there goes my big mouth again  
"Of course not! Why would you even ask that?"  
"Because you're this beautiful,perfect princess and I'm just an ordinary slave with a terrible past." He explained carefully like I was some five year old child who just lost her favourite blanket which I was not happy about.  
OMA I just got that HE called ME beautiful to which I was doing a squealing happy dance internally which to me just looked like a pig dying after being shot with an arrow but oh well I tried but NEVER EVER AGAIN. Besides the point how could he not see the adoration terribly disguised in my eyes. Well if he can't its time to teach him a lesson.  
"Look at me," ...nothing, "Jason look at me," ...still silence ia all that greeted me, "Jason do not make me force you!"...alright fine now its time to play bad cop.

**Well that chapter 3. I thinks its my longest chapter yet. I think. I really hope you guys liked this chapter cause I'm pretty impressed with it but for now SoulShadowHunterDemigod out.**

Mizpah for all the shadowhunters out there


	4. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Haha hey guys again so I'm gonna do a disclaimer now quickly because I continue forgetting to do it during my story. Oops X_x**

**So disclaimers I do not own Percy jackson the myth master Rick Riordan does and the only thing I do own is the plot which was inspired by my myth which was given to me by my English teacher so yeah thank you to her and Rich riordan who gifted us with these amazing books. So give them a round of applause. **

**So there's my forgtten disclaimer and I'll have my next chapter up smetime this weekend but for the second tme to day SoulShadowHunterDemigod out.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey I told u I'd try to update twice this weekend and since its along weekend it worked out perfectly too bad I just got sick like 30 odd minutes ago. Poo. Anyway hope you really enjoy this chapter and plus its my longest yet. Yay. Anyway on with chapter

Chapter 4  
Jason p.o.v

I felt terrible for ignoring her and it took all my willpower to not succumb into her wishes but I knew one look at her and I would spill all my insecurities and dump it all on her.

Suddenly I felt something get on my lap and the only thing going through my head was 'please don't let it be her' and 'I hope it their dog fluffy'. Unfortunately the gods were not on my side today because the minute I looked up I was met with the most beautiful kaleidoscope like eyes which unmistakably belonged to the one and only Piper McLean barely inches away from mine.  
"Now will you listen to me or am I going to have to really force you?" She whispered threateningly firmly in my ear.  
All I could do was gulp excruciatingly slowly and nod my head in an internationally known gesture for 'yes'.  
"Good now Jason tell me what you see when you look in my eyes."she commanded gently.  
I slowly and by slowly I mean a snail could beat me slowly looked in her eyes and there thinly disguised was the adoration, pride, hope and the one that shocked me the most love that she unmistakably felt for me.  
"Do you really feel all those things about me?"I questioned softly.  
"Every inch of it Sparky."she answered truthfully.  
Oh holy Zeus, she actually does love and feel all those things about me...wait...hold up...Sparky?  
"Sparky?"was my very ingenious reply.  
"Oh ya you know since son of Zeus, lightning and well sparky. Wait I'm getting off track. Thank you very much Jason, but do you believe me now when I say yes I will marry you?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes" I replied truthfully because finally at long last I did believe her.  
"Yay!" she squealed excitedly for what I can only presume is for gwtting that through my extremely thick skull. And as if things couldn't get any worse or better in my case she did the completely unexpected.

Pipers p.o.v

"Yay!" I squealed excitedly glad I finally got that through his extremely gorgeous yet thick skull.  
Now to really convince him I stretched up slightly seeing as I was still on his lap and kissed him. For a moment it was just me kissing him but after slight hesitation he kissed back. The kiss was magical and everything I hoped my first kiss would be like until...  
"What in Hades is going on here?!"

Haha so that's chapter 4. Just thought I'd make a cliffhanger for all the impatient people out there especially my sister. Hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to review if you want but for now SoulShadowHunterDemigod out  
See ya or write to ya soon


End file.
